


Механический голос

by suricate



Series: Вавилонская библиотека [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans</p>
    </blockquote>





	Механический голос

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana, Erica vagans

  
_Весь вопрос в том, действительно ли с помощью лечения можно сделать человека добрым._  
Э. Берджесс. Заводной апельсин

Обожаю свою работу, пока не ненавижу. Соскакиваешь с gasvagena, включаешь улыбочку, идешь такой дерзкий, сам от себя прешься. Дождь шпарит прямо в ощетинившийся face, слизываешь с губ кислые капли. Мокрая рубашка тут же липнет к спине, похмелье как рукой снимает. Куртка у меня снова holoя, нарисованная типа – мощные штуковины эти holo, на чем угодно тебе нарисуют – хоть куртку, хоть боксеры. Спросил этих умников однажды: а перец удлинить сантиметров на пятнадцать сумеет? Вы бы видели их морды. Короче, идешь такой уже почти soberанный, вытаскиваешь из зада gasvagena пушку. Важный moment, если просрать – день не задастся. Секрет такой: напеваешь себе под нос что-нибудь омерзительно попсовое, кислотно-щелочное, как коктейль из Pink-Para, потасканных babeчек оттуда еще бы хорошо вовремя вспомнить. Тогда механический треск нормально заходит в уши, не режет. Инициализация, пищит, протокол такой-то, пользователь авторизован, patrolный Сасаяма Мицуру – это, стало быть, я. Веди себя, пищит, хорошо, а не то будет как в прошлый раз. Хрен тебе, дылда драная, а не в прошлый раз, ржу я над идиотской softinoy, потому что insfuckinpector Тедзука больше никогда не нажмет на этот самый крючок, который я поглаживаю нежно, как сами знаете что. Теперь она сидит в моей камере, вот бывают же совпадения, kissni меня в зад.  
Хотел бы я увидеться с тем, кто назвал эту пушку dominator, я ржал как подорванный, когда первый раз услышал, думал, разводят. Нет, с серьезными faceами смотрят в пустоту, пока им этот заводной апельсин между ушами ездит, инициализирует. Если бы мне с ним дали увидеться, я бы ему руку пожал, seriousno, пожал бы руку и тряс до тех пор, пока не оторвал бы к черту. Вот, опять накатывает, хорошо это знаю: жаркая волна подходит к горлу, растекается, как если бы виски пить наоборот, глотая желудком. Nubы подозрительно косятся, циферки в уме считают, а мне сейчас под триста, зуб даю. Скалюсь им, мол, чего уставились? Нормальные у меня nubы, очкарик уже выдресированный, а с Ко и выпить не грех, но потом так мутно по утрам, прямо как сегодня. Слов у него слишком много, brainfuchit не хуже халатов. Но от этого тоже есть рецепт: уходишь побегать по трущобам, на кружочек дальше, чем надо. Kickаешь пьянь в зубы, если повезет – нарываешься на кого мощнее и сам выгребаешь. Как я обычно говорю: если hearишь чего лишнего – проhearь в другое ухо. Они дергаются, но уже привыкли, nubы мои. Я их за это называю inspectorami и не хамлю, по-моему, fairно. Короче, еще парочка фрагов получает по заслугам, ботинки-то у меня не holye, говнодавы армейского образца с натуральной шнуровкой под колено. Как раз месить ими местную шпану. Что, ору, сбежали от системы, детки? Осторожно, она уже на вашей улице! У кого тут дрожит hue, Сивилла идет к вам! Оборжаться можно, как они бросаются врассыпную, но черта с два от меня сбежишь, вон и Найто подбирается справа, окружаем. Мне в lensах всю песочницу видно, кто где копается. Очкарик отстает, как обычно, он у нас чистюля. Появляется уже когда кишки стекают по стенке и нервно дышит в платочек. Зуб даю, кончит он там же, где Тедзука. Все они там кончают, на кого кирпич не падает.  
Чика выскакивает прямо на меня из-за угла, синеглазая, совсем как Мари. Я ору: стой, твою налево, и хватаю ее за плечо, чтобы бросить на землю. Мне ствол на них наводить не надо, по глазам давно всех вижу с точностью до двадцаточки, так вот этой babechke крепко за стольник. Ненавижу укладывать девчонок, всего прямо sickает от этого, сразу вижу, как мою сестренку какой-то мудак со второго отдела, не поморщившись, dominiruet. Прицелившись аккуратнее по завету голоса между ушами.  
Найто орет, что я псих, когда я чищу ему facину об стену, зажав патлы в кулаке. Попал, тварь, успел. Валяется моя синеглазая кукла в луже, юбка задралась и видно, что белья на ней нет, а вены набухшие, узловатые. Шлюха, таких здесь каждая вторая, workуют за крышу и еду. Найто орет, мол, она же целая, а я ему под ребра и об стену опять, чтобы заткнулся. Сработала bloodская примета, день проshitан. Целая, как будто он что-то об этом знает, крысеныш. С самого детства в психоотстойнике торчит. Я себя в такие моменты haterю особо, вроде все понимаю, а заstopнуться не могу, что твой заклинивший дрон. Ко меня еле оттаскивает, он приемы знает. Ему я в пылу тоже успеваю глаз подбить, но в отчете он списывает все на латентных преступников. Я что, я отfrostаживаюсь. Сложнее всего было там, когда закончилось, подобрать опять эту гадскую пушку. Голос тут уже безнаказанно ездил мне по ушам, и никакой ливень не помогал, никакой холод.  
После такого меня обычно по пару ночей nightmarит, будто он поет мне колыбельные. Как в психоотстойнике было: ты лежишь, а тебе с потолка рассказывают о том, как хорошо быть хорошим, как спокойно быть спокойным, и если ты не повторяешь за ними, циферки накручиваются, потом пускают газ или кормят колесами, растворяющимися под языком быстрее, чем успеваешь незаметно сплюнуть. От них все становится ровного фиолетового цвета, чувствуешь себя хорошо отполированным изнутри дроном, ни shita не понимаешь, но повторяешь, как заведенный, все что голос прописал. Потом фальшивить еще долго боишься, все тебе кажется, что ты неправильный, не в унисон с голосом, а рассинхронизироваться с ним так страшно, как перец себе отрезать, словно он и есть твой перец, твой стержень, блин, твой механический голос.  
Целая.  
Тут даже у меня год ушел, чтобы как-то себя из этой каши в человека сложить, объясняю ему, пьем уже прямо из горла. Последняя моя заначка ушла, синтетическое молочко набодяженное с gasom, им раньше машины заправляли, если не путаю чего. В трущобах их продают в поллитровых пластиковых бутылках из-под мятной газировки, потому и называют milkmint. Горло совсем не дерет, заходит, что твой сиропчик, прямо в желудок, и уже оттуда поливает жаром сразу во все места. Что-то они еще туда доchemичивают, я не разбирался, отчего все извилины расправляются так красиво, что хочется петь. У Ко забавно дергаются губы, как будто прямо сейчас рассмеется. Мы, говорит, это все изменим, мы с тобой. Система не обязана, говорит, быть хорошей, она обязана быть точной. А хорошей, говорит, или плохой ее делают люди.  
А я в этом «обязана» слышу «обезьяна», хоть ты тресни, и начинаю ржать раньше, чем он доходит до людей. Ты, говорю ему уже сквозь влажную пелену перед глазами, до того мне смешно, обезьяна. И я обезьяна. А они выдумали себе какого-то человека, которого не бывает, эти твои умники наверху. И теперь мы все его обезьяним, одинаково скверно. И главное, что мы ведь понятия зеленого не имеем, кого обезьяним, потому что нет на свете ни одного такого живого человека, который был бы идеальный непреступник, а если бы он и существовал, то я бы на месте этих умников наверху запихнул его куда-нибудь в психоотстойник побыстрее и никому никогда не показывал. Потому что весь смысл правильной твоей системы сводится к тому, чтобы не знать, каким надо быть, чтобы держать hue по ветру.  
Отлично milkmint вставил, короче, аж перец приподнялся от всей этой зауми. Встаю, значит, по стеночке – чтоб до сортира дойти и довести дело до ума, а Ко на меня так странно смотрит, как если бы я ему на ногу наступил. Ты чего, спрашиваю, а он говорит что, мол, не против. Тут уже не до смеха, я ему отвечаю, что не в моих это правилах с nubами такое крутить, и к тому же с мужиками. Ко решительно пожимает плечами и говорит, что у него такого тоже еще не было, а перец-то, я смотрю, изо всех сил наружу просится.  
Короче, отвели душу.  
Это свобода, втолковываю ему потом, beatь мудаков, breakить их изъеденные оспинами носы, tramplить их в грязь – не сворачиваясь от этого в приступе тошноты от себя, такого грязного, вонючего, неправильного животного. Бить – значит доказывать себе, что ты все еще можешь быть. А Ко, привалившись затылком к моей груди, кашляет от сигаретного дыма, но продолжает рассуждать о каких-то правах, до того сосредоточенный, что завтра точно ни о чем не вспомнит. Ненавижу свою работу, пока не обожаю. Где еще в этом силиконовом мире получилось бы надраться milkmintом и спокойно срубиться на балконе, а поутру обнаружить при себе и голову, и ремень, и бухого в доску inspectora, и еще туфли на высоченной шпильке, до того красные, что в глазах режет, и голос откуда-то сверху, скептически замечающий, что до начала рабочего дня осталось пятнадцать минут, голос, который можно взять и проhearить. 


End file.
